Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-21)
In 1955, Wonder Woman and Superman part take in providing humanitarian relief in war torn Indo-China. While sent to retrieve a downed C-47 transport plane that had an American crew in Cambodia, she immediately noticed on the way to Laos was a rebel base imprisoning abused women. After dealing with the rebels she allowed the freed women to exact their own brand of fatal justice upon their captors. Superman discovered what had happened from her while she celebrated her victory with the women, and needed to report her to their superiors. But, Diana sternly rebuked Superman that what she done was right by stating that "a smile and a box of flags" does not help the women and everyone in the civil war of the loss of their family and loved ones, before telling him to leave. By 1957, Diana was awarded by President Ike Eisenhower the Congressional Medal of Diplomatic Citizenship during a press conference in front of the White House. Wonder Woman gave her speech to the press for thanking the honor she received. When she talks about the serious problems that is happening in Vietnam, Eisenhower's vice-president Richard Nixon quickly ends her speech and the conference. Ushered inside the White House's Red Room, Wonder Woman tried to talk to Eisenhower about the growing problems that she witnessed in Asia, but Eisenhower did not listen to her and only recommends her to "deserve a vacation". This event caused her to become disillusioned of the so-called American Dream and the way things are after the Second World War. A year later, Diana had been living her entire life on Paradise Island. She was visited by Superman, who was concerned about her absence. Diana explained to him that the current American government "retired" her because of her ideals that conflicts their agenda and strongly believe it is "not the America she fought for." She finally states to Superman that America needs compassion and spirit, not an administration. While training with the Amazons, Diana and her sisters were attacked by the ancient entity known as The Centre, in which it was passing through to reach Florida's Cape Canaveral. Diana and the Amazons fought with all their might and fury against the creature's large number of saurian monsters, which devastated the idyllic southlands of the island. Diana, though seriously wounded, pilot her invisible plane to Cape Canaveral to warn about the Centre. She crashed her plane in the process at the military base, and was ushered by Superman for medical care. In her weaken state, Diana tells to Superman of what had happen on her island, and urged him that the only way to defeat the Centre is to lead and unite the people who came to fight the creature, before the two kissed and she fell unconscious. Superman took her words and united the gathered prattling heroes and soldiers on the base. Through the remainder of the battle between Earth's heroes and the Centre, Diana remained in the medical ward until she recovered and joined in the battle when she saved Jimmy Olsen from one of the Centre's mutant dinosaurs. She then recovered The Flash from the ocean after he raced on the Centre while using Ray Palmer's matter reduction device. Following the successful victory over the Centre, Wonder Woman joined the Justice League of America, and fought alongside with the heroes against Starro. Countdown: Arena While fending off from a physically controlled Steve Trevor by Egg Fu, Diana was abducted by Monarch after he killed Trevor and forced to fight in his selection process to determine the most powerful of the 52 Multiverse super-powered beings. Wonder Woman greeted an awakened Superman of Earth-31 and introduced herself to the other superpowered people who were also kidnapped by Monarch, including her counterparts, Diana Prince of Earth-18 and Diana Trevor of Earth-34. After a series of Arena battles, Diana was eventually forced to fight her counterparts in which Diana Trevor defeated Diana Prince, which surprises Diana of Trevor's brutality. Both she and Trevor slugged each other out with Trevor the first to stand up and being the overall winner. Diana was then placed in Monarch's stasis prison along with the other heroes who survived and lost as a "reserve" army. Ultimately Diana and the others were freed by Superman (Earth-31) and she is presumed to have returned to her home reality. | Powers = * ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Indestructible Gauntlets' *'Lasso of Truth' *'Sword' | Transportation = *'Invisible Plane': Wonder Woman has not flown this aircraft for years. | Weapons = | Notes = | OtherMedia = *In the animated adaption of Justice League: The New Frontier Wonder Woman was voiced by Lucy Lawless, who is best known for playing the title character in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Wonder Woman | Links = }} Category:Arena Contestants Category:Royalty